Hiroko
by Krispified
Summary: A slightly pointless oneshot to pass the time...[HirokoxHamutaro]


**Hiroko**

A strange and a bit pointless oneshot to pass the time. I always thought of Hamutaro liking Hiroko, although I know he admires Ribon-chan. And for the name references, you should know the basics - Hamutaro is Hamtaro, Ribon-chan is Bijou, Koushi-kun is Oxnard, Taishou-kun is Boss. Hiroko/Roko-chan is Laura, and Taichi-kun is Travis. The reason I used the Japanese version? Because I don't like the English one at all (the voices) and I'm more used to Tottoko Hamutaro. And I hate Roko-chan in the English one. They completely transformed her.

**- - - - - **

I like Roko-chan.

Yes, I do like her quite a lot, in a way that Ribon-chan calls _love_. Maybe not so strong a term, but close.

I have only told two hamsters in my life - Koushi-kun and Taishou-san. Their reactions were more or less the same. The memories of telling them sticks to my brain quite well...

**---Koushi-kun**

It was a warm, yet slightly breezy summer morning. Cicadas screeched from the forest, and the fresh aroma of crabapples stuck to the air, making my mouth water. From a distance, I saw my large friend, Koushi-kun, waiting patiently for me while nibbling on a spare seed. "Hi!" I said cheerfully.

He nodded and swallowed.

And as we were walking along, I felt a huge bubble emerge in my throat. It wouldn't unstick, and it had to be released. "Koushi-kun, do you think it's strange to like humans?" I blurted out. Koushi-kun blinked. And again.

"Well, yeah, it's pretty bizzare, but..." I looked at him pointedly without meaning to. "I mean-it's not that weird! It's kinda...the first time I've heard that...and well...well..."

That was the end of that.

**---End, Koushi-kun**

I think that memory slipped from Koushi-kun's head, yet it sticks to me like glue. Super glue. Extra super glue.

That conversation made me discouraged for a while. Actually, quite a long time. But finally, I had the courage to ask again.

**---Taishou-san**

"Taishouuuu-sannnn!" I panted, clumsily making my way to the irritated hamster. "I'm sorry, Roko-chan got out late again. She overslept. A lot." The glare in his eyes softened, and his tensed body returned to normal.

"It's all right, Hamutaro-kun," he said gruffly. I had promised to help him rake leaves that had gone in inside his tunnels. "But oversleeping again? Boy, your owner must have tough nights." He spun his hardhat, slightly amused.

"Not really. She's just...a NON-early bird."

"Oh well, better late than never." He handed me a rake and we started into the tunnel, scraping the leaves into Taishou-san's large rucksack.

"But," I began carefully. Taishou-san turned to hear what I had to say. "She's pretty great."

"Who?"

"Roko-chan!"

"Oh," Taishou-san cocked his head and folded his arms. "Yeah, I'm sure she is." He prompted to turn back around, but I found myself grasping his shoulder.

"But," I continued quietly. "It isn't strange...if you like a human?" I saw Taishou-san's brows furrow.

"Huh?"

"Is it weird if I like Roko-chan?"

"Oh..." Confusion took over his face. "You like your _human_?" I even saw relief flood his face, swimming with the confusion. I guess it was because there was a crazy rumor between the Hamu-chans that I liked Ribon-chan, and Taishou-san was getting worried about it.

"Yeah..."

"Well, I can't deny that it's a bit strange...to tell you the truth, you shouldn't make things difficult, Hamutaro-kun," and with that, he turned around and started to rake leaves. Leaving me hurt.

"Thanks, Taishou-san," I whispered.

**---End, Taishou-san**

Maybe it seems impossible. Maybe it may never happen. But I still have hope.

Fate may be kind to me. And as selfish as it is, I would even turn into a human, even if it means leaving all my best friends. This..._love_. I hate having it, even though I won't let it go. It seems like it won't ever dissaperate. Maybe it never will.

I know I will go home tonight and Roko-chan will greet me with her regular smile and events in her day. And I will listen carefully. Thoroughly. And I know news about Taichi-kun will mix in, and she will blush and carry on.

But I won't let that faze me. As long as I have Roko-chan's smiling face to look forward to, that's more than enough.

**.End.**


End file.
